


Герои

by Gierre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Harry Potter, Adult Hermione Granger, Auror Harry Potter, Aurors, Dark Magic, Gen, Politics, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: Годы работы в Министерстве превратили их в параноиков.





	Герои

Лютный переулок вечерами превращался в место встречи старых друзей. Возможно, не всегда друзей. Иногда даже не старых. Для заместителя министра Грейнджер Лютный был местом, где она на время позволяла себе выдохнуть. Порой работа догоняла и здесь, но, по крайней мере, это была приятная ее часть.  
— Хорошего вечера, Герм, — кивнул старик за барной стойкой.  
— Хорошего вечера, Черныш, — отозвалась она. — Мне как обычно.  
Старик достал три стопки, расставил в ряд и налил в них прозрачно-карамельную жидкость. Грейнджер поочередно выпила содержимое каждой, блаженно выдохнула и схватила бокал, который проворно подставил ей бармен.  
— Плохой день? — спросил он.  
— Хороший, плохой — теперь никакой разницы, — ответила она.  
— Как дела у твоего парня? — поинтересовался бармен.  
— Держится, вот только надолго ли хватит — не знаю, — Грейнджер забрала бокал и отправилась с ним вглубь зала.  
Ведьмы и волшебники косились в ее сторону, но никто не сказал и слова. Себе дороже — связываться с Грейнджер. Однажды волшебник непочтительно кивнул в ее сторону, а через пару минут его уже волокли в Азкабан. Так, во всяком случае, говорили в Лютном всякой зелени.  
— Хорошего вечера, Герм, — в углу, прикрываясь выпуском «Пророка», сидел не кто иной, как глава Аврората. Мистер Гарри Поттер собственной персоной. Вокруг стола, который он занял, образовалось пустое пространство.  
— Чтоб ты сдох, Гарри, — сказала Гермиона, усаживаясь напротив. — С какой целью, скажи на милость, ты отправил своих ребят в апартаменты министерской дочки?  
— Но ведь они нашли там важные доказательства его преступной деятельности, — ответил Поттер, не отрываясь от чтения «Пророка».  
— Сомневаюсь, что девятилетняя девочка может владеть такой обширной коллекцией темных артефактов, — заметила Грейнджер, хлебнула пива и вытерла губы рукавом мантии. — Сколько они отвалили тебе?  
— Какая разница? — Поттер наконец оторвался от «Пророка», чтобы одарить ее насмешливой улыбкой. — Больше них ты предложить не сможешь.  
— В конце концов, я заместитель Министра, Гарри!  
— Министра, дочь которого скрывала крупную партию запрещенных к экспорту артефактов, — Поттер вернулся к чтению газеты.  
— Что ты там ищешь?  
— Пожинаю плоды трудов своих...  
Грейнджер выхватила газету у него из рук и пробежала взглядом разворот.  
— «Алчное семейство... нет ничего святого... вовлечь ребенка в преступные...» Гарри, это у тебя нет ничего святого. По крайней мере, мы пытаемся что-то изменить. Неужели ты забыл, что мы спасали этот мир? Неужели тебе плевать?  
— Ты из-за этого напиваешься каждый вечер? — Поттер пододвинулся ближе. — Из-за этого приходишь сюда и пьешь огневиски, одну стопку за другой? Потому что мы спасли мир?  
— Я хотя бы пытаюсь! — воскликнула она.  
— Пытаешься сделать что? Не спиться? У тебя плохо выходит, как и у твоей худшей не в меру рыжей половины.  
— Пытаюсь вернуть все на место, пытаюсь продвигать реформы, пытаюсь следить, чтобы чертовы аристократы не ставили палки в колеса. И ты с этими обысками совсем не помогаешь мне!  
— Чертовы аристократы? Палки в колеса? Герм, в современных странах это называется лоббирование. Ты живешь в прошлом веке. Я не подписывался рисковать жизнью ради этой зарплаты и ежедневных унижений перед начальством. Кому я подчиняюсь? Известному коллекционеру ирисок? Он в глаза не видел ни Темного Лорда, ни оборотней, ни великанов. Отсиделся, а теперь вылез совершать добрые дела!  
— Так выйди вперед, Гарри! — горячо воскликнула она. — Выдвигай свою кандидатуру, займи пост. Я первая пойду за тобой.  
— Огневиски, должно быть, повредил твои мозги, Герм. Зачем мне это? Меня устраивает моя должность, меня не устраивает только то, что мне приказывают делать.  
— Так вот для чего ты хочешь сместить его? Потому что он отдает глупые приказы? Что же, по-твоему, если придет кто-то еще, он позволит тебе преследовать семьи Пожирателей?  
— Кто говорит о семьях Пожирателей? — Поттер откинулся на спинку дивана и расслабленно раскинул руки. — Они получили свое, к чему ворошить прошлое.  
— Тогда что не так, Гарри? Скажи мне, я постараюсь...  
— Перестань, Герм, — рассмеялся Поттер. — Перестань разыгрывать этот спектакль. Я знаю, для чего ты пришла сюда. Тебе нужно, чтобы Аврорат отступил от твоего ненаглядного Министра. Он платит тебе, чтобы ты делала свою работу. Что ж, справедливо, но сегодня мы по разные стороны баррикад. Никаких битв, никаких проклятий, только политика, верно?  
— Ты играешь нечестно, Гарри, — губы Грейнджер превратились в тонкую линию, брови сошлись на переносице. Казалось, она вот-вот обольет собеседника остатками пива.  
— Ты тоже, Герм, — ответил ей Поттер. — Заявилась сюда, напоминаешь о старых временах. Что ж, может быть, мне тоже напомнить тебе о них? Напомнить о времени, когда мы работали сообща? О Хогвартсе? Так это работает? Знаешь, Герм, окажи мне услугу, по старой памяти, отступи. Перестань присылать проверки, одну за другой, перестань ставить палки в колеса. Скажи своей ручной собачонке, чтобы прекратил отправлять моих ребят по всей Англии в поисках мозгошмыгов, нарглов и других мифических существ. На днях он заявил, что в центре Эдинбурга бушует обскур.  
— Обскур? В центре Эдинбурга? — Грейнджер выглядела испуганной.  
— Расслабься, Герм, о каких обскурах может идти речь в наше время. Там обычный боггарт, просто кто-то насмотрелся маггловских фильмов. Я говорю как раз о таких вещах. Мы готовы работать на Министра, если знаем, что он — адекватный волшебник. Но я не собираюсь терпеть подобные насмешки. Подумай сама, обскур в Эдинбурге? Поумнее придумать ничего не смог!  
— Возможно, он действительно считал, что это обскур.  
— Перестань, Герм, какой еще... Погоди, ты что-то знаешь? — Поттер придвинулся ближе к столу.  
— Недавно поступила информация из надежного источника, — ответила Грейнджер.  
— Почему мне не сообщили?!  
— Источник настаивал на том, чтобы его личность не раскрывали. Должно быть, Министр решил проверить информацию. Нам неизвестен конкретный город, за исключением того, что это крупный мегаполис. Эдинбург вполне подходит. Вряд ли Министр издевался над тобой, Гарри. Скорее всего, он в отчаянии.  
Поттер долго сидел над собственной кружкой, разглядывая круги мокрые круги на столе, оставленные запотевшим бокалом Грейнджер.  
— Значит, все серьезно?  
— Боюсь, что так.  
— И никто не собирался сообщать мне об этом?  
— Я ведь сообщила.  
— Не при таких обстоятельствах, Герм. Мы пьем пиво после работы. Заместитель Министра не должна обращаться к главе Аврората по поводу обскура в крупном городе за кружкой пива.  
— Мы живем в странные времена, Гарри, — Грейнджер допила пиво и отодвинула бокал в сторону.  
— Времена самые обычные, Герм, просто, как всегда, политики суют нос не в свое дело. Показывай своего обскура.

* * *

Снимки были старомодными. Кто-то потрудился проявить их и распечатать — Министр любил работать по старинке. Гарри разглядывал движение черной массы, которая на долю секунды формировалась в фигуру человека, а потом вновь растекалась лужей по улице Эдинбурга. Волшебник, сфотографировавший обскура, остался жив чудом — он снимал с большой дистанции и был далеко от радиуса поражения. В серии снимков первые выглядели совсем невинно — волшебник пришел на фестиваль и собирался готовить репортаж для местной городской газеты, когда нагрянула буря.  
В отличие от тех атак обскуров, которые Гарри видел на редких иллюстрациях из старых отчетов Министерства, эта казалась безобидным розыгрышем, но впечатление производила серьезное. Гарри заметил, что существо не повредило ни здания, ни брусчатку улиц. Обскур, если это был он, действовал аккуратно. Он ворвался в толпу потоком черного тумана, ранил музыкантов, лавочников, туристов, а потом улетел прочь. Снимки атаки были сделаны с неудачного ракурса, происходящее магглы, скорее всего, приняли за неудачный эксперимент пиротехников. Густой дым, раны, похожие на ожоги, и ссадины от мелких осколков. Некоторые снимки были хорошего качества. Скорее всего, автор к тому времени спустился вниз и просил пострадавших продемонстрировать увечья. Смотреть на них было неприятно. Гарри всегда относился к колдографиям ран с большой брезгливостью. Статичные снимки магглов куда хуже передавали картину произошедшего, зато позволяли жертвам сохранить хотя бы толику достоинства. На снимках перед Гарри женщина держала за руку маленького мальчика. Ребенок не пострадал, скорее всего, из-за того, что женщина закрыла его своим телом. По привычке Гарри коснулся шрама — когда-то ради него тоже принесли жертву. Этой матери повезло больше, и все-таки ее кожа изрядно пострадала. Обскур порвал платье на мелкие лоскуты и оставил черно-алые раны. Все выглядело так, будто она стояла на пути спешащего оборотня: десятки мелких разрезов на животе, на обнаженной груди, возле шеи. Женщина держала плачущего ребенка. Снимок передавал ее неловкие движения, она будто пыталась понять, что происходит, и протягивала свободную руку вперед. Ее груди тряслись от частых движений. Редкие дорожки крови на них подсохли, превратившись в мрачное подобие белья. Гарри передернуло. Вряд ли обскур хотел сделать такое — он должен быть ребенком. Все произошло случайно: женщина, ребенок, фотограф.  
Гарри посетило паршивое ощущение, что обскур знал, где нужно действовать, чтобы попасть на снимки, но это ощущение пришлось на время придержать. Начинать нужно с простого — это основное правило. Скорее всего, обскур — ребенок, на фестиваль его привело любопытство или гнев, а возможно и то, и другое. Отсюда возможность попасть в объектив.  
— Почему не показали сразу? — спросил Гарри.  
— Проверяли, — ответила Гермиона, — взяли этого мистера Штольнера, допрашивали в две смены. В показаниях он путается только на моменте с женой. Должно быть, у него есть любовница, но это не наше дело. Миссис Штольнер прибыла в Министерство почти сразу и уверяла, что ее муж не мог совершить ничего противозаконного. Очень нервная женщина, разговаривать с ней невозможно. Хорошо, что снимки сделала не она.  
— Герм, тебе не кажется, что ты городишь чушь? — нахмурился Гарри. — Миссис Штольнер, нервная женщина — что за бред. Перед тобой снимки с обскуром, а ты говоришь про жену фотографа.  
— Гарри, у меня плохое предчувствие, — ответила Гермиона. — Такого не было уже давно. Мне упорно кажется, что это только начало. Давай я поеду туда вместе с вами? Мне так будет спокойнее.  
— Заместитель министра на оперативном задании? — спросил Гарри. Она тяжело вздохнула и отступила.  
— Когда будете готовы?  
— Завтра вечером, лучше выспаться перед поездкой. Предупрежу ребят, что вылазка может затянуться. Соберем вещи и аппарируем поближе.  
— Я могу договориться о закрытом камине в Сети летучего...  
— Ты еще билеты на самолет нам купи, — прервал Гарри. — Сама знаешь, аппарировать надежнее. Мы не шестикурсники, в конце концов. Ты так волнуешься, что мне кажется, ты рассказала мне не все.  
— Все, что знаю сама, — ответила Гермиона. — Мне не нравится, что это происходит перед выборами Министра.  
— Перестань, Герм, политика испортила тебя. Там ребенок, и он в большой опасности. Мы постараемся спасти его, но ты сама знаешь, что может произойти. Никакая политика здесь не замешана — обскуры не появляются от плохой агитации.  
— Они появляются, когда ребенку не позволяют использовать магический потенциал, — сказала Гермиона. — Вот что меня беспокоит. Если выяснится, что Министерство не справляется с поставленной задачей, не способно отследить всех потенциальных волшебников и защитить их, у нас возникнут серьезные проблемы.  
— Давай решать их по мере поступления, Герм, — нахмурился Гарри. — Я сделаю свою работу, а ты, если понадобится, сделаешь свою.  
— Удачи, Гарри, — она улыбнулась, — если тебе нужна будет помощь, я всегда на связи.

* * *

В тени Эдинбургского замка Гарри распределил участки бесконечной Королевской Мили. Он был в Эдинбурге впервые, в отличие от Симуса, поэтому они долго совещались, прежде чем принять решение. Магглы обращали на них внимания не больше, чем на туристов возле замка, так что Гарри отказался от любой магии на случай, если обскур реален и хорошо чувствует волшебство.  
Четыре фигурки разбрелись по Миле. Симус отправился дальше всех, Гарри должен был взять отрезок следом за ним, после шел отрезок Джима, Алисия осталась на месте — ей достались замок и окрестности.  
— Уверен, что это не утка, Гарри? — спросил Джим, подающий надежду выпускник Слизерина, которого Гарри принял в отдел вопреки желанию Гермионы сохранить «чистоту морали» Аврората.  
— Снимки выглядели надежно, — ответил Гарри.  
— Обскур в наши дни — черт знает что начнется, если это правда, — сказал Джим, а потом свернул за угол и приступил к обследованию своего участка.  
Можно было начать с расспросов, и другой аврор так бы и поступил, но Гарри быстро уяснил для себя, что любые разговоры остаются в памяти обоих участников. Теперь он либо стирал память, что плохо сказывалось на возможностях свидетелей выступать перед Визенгамотом, либо старался обойтись без общения с магглами и волшебниками. Чем меньше людей знали о работе Аврората, тем спокойней было ему.  
Участок Королевской Мили, который Симус назвал «самым запоминающимся», оказался настоящим музеем архитектуры. Хай-стрит с двумя мостами, Парламентом и церковью Святого Джайлса была одной из тех улиц, где могла бы остаться на несколько дней Гермиона. После выпуска из Хогвартса ее еще долго интересовали подобные вещи, они с Роном ездили по стране и присылали ему открытки.  
— Найдется мелочь промочить горло? — донеслось из переулка.  
Гарри быстро проверил, нет ли вокруг магических ловушек, осмотрелся по сторонам, и только потом зашел в тень стоящих почти вплотную домов.  
— Не рановато решил напиться? — спросил он, разглядывая попрошайку. Тот выглядел сносно, хотя запах от него доносился премерзкий. Старая мантия, шляпа в заплатках. Настоящий волшебник из сказки, разве что перегар выдает опытного пьянчугу.  
— Вы, видно, из Лондона? — ответил вопросом попрошайка.  
— Из Лондона, верно, — Гарри нахмурился.  
— Выдает акцент, — попрошайка подмигнул. — Все-таки пришли. Я не думал, что делу дадут ход.  
— Какому делу? — Гарри нахмурился сильнее. Алисия говорила, в такие моменты он становился похож на Снейпа.  
— Насчет девчонки, — попрошайка подошел ближе и протянул руку, — всего на стаканчик, мистер, я не жадный.  
Гарри достал пару сиклей и положил на грязную трясущуюся от предвкушения ладонь.  
— Девчонка живет неподалеку, — сказал попрошайка, пряча деньги. — Она сирота. Воспитывают тетка с каким-то иностранцем-ухажером. Злые люди — магглы, ко всему.  
— Ты их знаешь?  
— Нет, только слышал, в баре разное говорят, чему верить — не знаешь. Как пропустят стакан-другой, все герои, каждый великана одолел. Но как началось с этим туманом, загадочными исчезновениями на фестивале, я сразу о ней подумал. Раньше она сюда часто ходила. Подавала мне — на хлеб. Добрая.  
— Знаешь, где живут?  
Попрошайка оказался хорошим попутчиком. Вел уверенно, не болтал много. Гарри старался запомнить дорогу и проверял, нет ли ловушек впереди. Они пришли на место всего за пару минут.  
— Второй этаж, — попрошайка указал на разбитые окна. — Поможете ей?  
Гарри не ответил. Он вошел в здание и стал подниматься. Хотя никаких враждебных чар вокруг он не заметил, внутри него поселилось дурное предчувствие. Девочка-сирота подходила под описание обскура. Тетка запретила ей учиться в Хогвартсе, ребенок сдерживал силу, как мог, но она выплеснулась наружу во время праздника. Как по учебнику — это беспокоило Гарри.  
— Куда прешь?! — по дороге встретился еще один попрошайка, похожий на первого, как две капли воды. Гарри решил, что в городе, где все лето проводят фестивали, спиться проще, чем работая в Министерстве. Гермионе здесь точно понравилось бы.  
Дверь в нужную квартиру висела на одной петле. Гарри постучал, а когда никто не ответил, легко подтолкнул дверь внутрь. Путь был свободен.  
— Здесь есть кто-нибудь?  
Тишина.  
— Кто-нибудь? — повторил Гарри.  
Позади он заметил серебристое свечение патронуса. Паук — удивительный защитник Джима.  
— Уходи! Уходи оттуда!  
Гарри отправил патронуса прочь, а сам быстрым шагом пошел дальше. Только взглянуть — и обратно. Найти Джима, спросить у него, в чем...  
— Гарри Поттер! — сзади раздались аплодисменты.  
Он узнал голос — преемница худших традиций Риты Скиттер, Джоанна Стористил. На ней был облегающий брючный костюм розового цвета, обрамленный страусиными перьями. Несмотря на напряжение, Гарри успел запомнить все детали облика Джоанны — она приложила массу усилий, чтобы сделать это было до неприличия просто.  
— Какого черта ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Гарри.  
— Запиши, — обратилась она к своему перу, — хамски вел себя во время общения с прессой.  
— Джоанна, послушай, я на задании, ты мешаешь сотруднику Министерства...  
— Конечно-конечно, Гарри, я только задам тебе пару вопросов и исчезну. Ты меня не заметишь. Пшух, и я уже в другом месте! Итак, в чем именно заключается твоя миссия? От кого на сей раз ты спасаешь нас? — она замерла, ехидно улыбаясь. Перо тоже замерло, ожидая, когда Гарри откроет рот.  
Он взмахнул палочкой, заключив перо в пузырь, притянул к себе и демонстративно сжал в руке артефакт.  
— Убирайся отсюда, Джоанна, здесь для тебя ничего нет.  
— Одна добрая душа, Гарри, шепнула мне, что ты занят... поисками обскура! — Джоанна захлопала в ладоши от восторга. Гарри решил, что она приняла запрещенное Министерством зелье. Хорошо, если нечто, помогающее расслабиться, со стороны не отличить от действия «Феликса».  
— Джоанна, я не буду с тобой разговаривать — уходи!  
— Как ты можешь прокомментировать проникновение в квартиру магглов? — Джоанна осмотрелась, нашла в комнате подходящий ее запросам диван, села на край и невозмутимо достала из бюстгальтера еще одно перо.  
— Я предупреждаю тебя в последний раз, Джоанна...  
— Два мертвых маггла в соседней комнате — дело рук обскура? — спросила Джоанна.  
Гарри метнулся ко входу в комнату, на которую она указала, и нашел там две человеческих фигуры. Два трупа, совсем свежих — никакого запаха еще не было.  
— Это ты сделала? — он вышел из комнаты и направил палочку на Джоанну.  
Журналистка растерялась, вскочила, отбросила перо в сторону и подняла руки.  
— Нет! Нет, Гарри, ты что!  
— Я считаю до трех, а потом обездвижу тебя и доставлю в Министерство, Джоанна, если ты не объяснишь мне, какого черта делаешь тут, в одной комнате с двумя трупами магглов.  
Джоанна беззвучно открывала рот. Обычно он вел себя с ней спокойно, игнорировал или покорно отвечал на вопросы. Каждый из них играл свою роль: он — главы Аврората, она — занозы в заднице у большинства волшебников, находящихся на высоких постах Министерства. Возможность надавить Гарри приберегал как раз для таких случаев.  
— П-п-просто был один человек, — начала Джоанна, — маггл, как мне кажется. Не думаю, что это был волшебник. Вонючий такой, у него еще шляпа...  
— ... в заплатках, да, я знаю. Что он сказал тебе?  
— Он указал на дом, провел меня, всего за три сикля...  
— Дороговато, — хмыкнул Гарри, — видно, инфляция. Я заплатил два. Кто тебя прислал сюда?  
— У меня связи, — Джоанна нервно сглотнула, — Гарри, я не могу, не могу тебе сказать...  
Гарри перехватил палочку поудобнее:  
— Один...  
— Ладно! Ладно, хорошо, я же не какая-то дура, я не давала клятв, ничего такого. Это Грейнджер! Гермиона Грейнджер, ясно? Она сказала, ты будешь здесь.  
— Понятно, — Гарри опустил палочку и вернулся в комнату с трупами.  
Тела были настоящими.  
— Какого черта, Герм? — спросил он.  
Джоанна уже стояла за его спиной:  
— Они мертвы, да?  
— Мертвее некуда, — вздохнул Гарри. — Следы подходят под описание магии обскура.  
— Под описание? Ты что, не знаешь наверняка?  
— Никто не знает, Джоанна, их не было черт знает сколько лет. Может, найдется где-нибудь случайный свидетель, но искать такого — потеря времени. Будем считать, что обскур реален. Пока я зову ребят, расскажи мне, что тебе наплела Грейнджер?  
Симус и Алисия аппарировали в комнату, едва он коснулся заколдованной монеты. Джим задержался — аппарация удавалась ему с большим трудом.  
— Она сказала, ты тут гоняешься за призраками, — Джоанна нервно переводила взгляд с одного аврора на другого.  
— Все-таки добралась, — Джим посмотрел на нее зло. — Сначала она привязалась ко мне, босс. Я думал, успею предупредить.  
— Ты успел, — ответил Гарри, — просто я предпочитаю расследовать убийство, а не прятаться от журналистов.  
— Гарри, я же всего лишь выполняла свою работу, — Джоанна кусала ногти. Гарри вспомнил, как вела себя Рита. Да, это была высшая лига. Вот на кого нужно равняться: на Аластора, на Риту, на Дамблдора. Они знали свое дело и знали, как выполнять его хорошо. Не то что Джоанна.  
— Катись к черту, Джо, — Гарри указал ей на дверь.  
— Она же всем растреплет, Гарри, — возмутился Джим.  
— Джоанна? — окликнул Гарри. Журналистка испуганно посмотрела на него. — Джоанна, я знаю, что в глубине души ты понимаешь, что я тоже просто выполняю свою работу. Не забывай об этом. И еще о том, что я имею право арестовать тебя, если у меня будет достаточно оснований подозревать тебя в применении чар к магглам.  
— Конечно, Гарри, — она стала пятиться к выходу, — конечно, как ска...  
— Обливиэйт! — крикнул он. Заклинание всегда давалось ему хуже, чем Гермионе, но за много лет тренировок он добился хороших результатов. Она будет помнить, что побывала в Эдинбурге, но тела, Гарри, этот разговор — это она забудет.  
— Похоже на обскура, — сказала Алисия, осмотрев тела.  
На коже трупов выступали характерные полосы. У женщины на лице застыло выражение ужаса. Мужчина казался спящим. Возможно, он даже не успел проснуться перед смертью. Гарри вспомнил женщину со снимка, которую показала ему Гермиона. Полосы отличались, но в прошлый раз обскур действовал в спешке и наносил раны не для того, чтобы убить прохожих. Возможно, фотографу чудом удалось заснять одно из первых преображений. Следы на телах убитых выглядели почти продуманным шагом. Всего несколько рваных ран на ногах и руках, случайных или совершенных из-за слабого контроля над сущностью обскура. Основные раны — на шеях и лицах.  
Гарри видел тела жертв магических существ, в последние годы — особенно часто. Волшебники решили, что заводить экзотических питомцев — неплохой способ снять послевоенный стресс. Объединяло трупы хозяев только одно: прежде всего твари атаковали лицо и горло. Горло было самым уязвимым местом, и, учитывая высокий интеллект многих созданий, Гарри считал эти раны естественными. Долгое время его мучил вопрос, почему они атакуют лица, а потом он наткнулся на старые отчеты Аластора Грюма и все понял. Ненависть — вот что толкало их на убийство. Волшебники не знали, как обращаться с питомцами. Что ты хочешь сделать с тем, кто держит тебя на цепи, издевается над тобой? Уничтожить его, стереть его из своей памяти. Отсюда выклеванные глаза, вырванные носы, пожеванные щеки. Они ненавидели и пытались по-своему избавиться от объекта ненависти.  
Совсем как этот обскур. Бездумно, в порыве звериной ярости, которая проявлялась от неспособности контролировать сидящую внутри магию. Бордовые от запекшейся крови полосы на коже жертв казались дешевыми масками уличного театра. Гарри захотелось снять их, чтобы увидеть настоящие лица. Изувеченные чем-то острым глаза, оставившие глазницы пустыми, порванные десятком мелких порезов губы и носы. Рассеченные щеки, сквозь которые видно было наполненные кровью рты. Раны на ногах и руках выглядели лучше. Гарри счел их хорошим признаком. Если существо, которое совершило убийство, достаточно контролирует себя, чтобы атаковать только одну область, возможно, еще не все потеряно. Ему не было жаль убитых — рассказ попрошайки произвел на него впечатление. Кто знает, кем бы стал Гарри, если бы не Пророчество и Дамблдор, если бы Дурсли были не уважаемым семейством, помешанным на традициях и морали, а такими вот мерзавцами, не считающими нужным проявлять элементарную заботу о ребенке. Она уничтожила их лица, а руки и ноги задела лишь вскользь. В широких порезах белели кости — удары наносил не человек. Даже животное, скорее всего, не могло бы совершить такого — не хватило бы силы.  
Гарри пришло в голову, что совершенное преступление могло сохраниться в памяти обскура урывками. Возможно, девочка считает произошедшее сном. Если так, она захочет вернуться и проверить.  
— Похоже, нам придется остаться здесь на ночь, — решил Гарри. — Ничего не трогать, установим наблюдение. Мисс Стористил оставьте отдыхать на лавке в парке. Свяжитесь с отделом, пусть попробуют найти волшебника, который помнит точные признаки атаки обскура.  
— Поднять записи мистера Скамандера? — предложил Симус.  
— Записи не помогут, — вздохнул Гарри. — Вполне возможно, и я очень надеюсь, что так и окажется, нас водят за нос. Кому-то очень хочется выставить нас дураками, и я даже знаю, кому, но боюсь, на этот раз сценарий вышел из-под контроля.

* * *

Девочка вернулась далеко за полночь. Гарри использовал мантию-невидимку, Алисия и Симус остались в доме напротив, Джим караулил переулок. Он заметил ребенка и дал знать остальным — они были готовы.  
Руки у девочки дрожали, она перешагнула порог и замерла. Долго собиралась с мыслями, потом сжала кулаки и пошла прямо в комнату, где лежали тела. Замерла рядом, постояла так не меньше минуты, а потом рухнула на колени и заплакала. Гарри не выдержал — сбросил мантию-невидимку и выступил из угла.  
— Я помогу, — сказал он.  
Девочка отскочила в сторону.  
— Я не причиню тебе вреда, — Гарри показал пустые руки. Он знал, что Алисия и Симус уже наготове — в случае необходимости, они успеют защитить его.  
— Кто вы? — спросила девочка.  
— Я — волшебник, — Гарри заставил себя улыбнуться.  
— Кто?!  
— Волшебник, — Гарри накинул мантию на руку, заставляя ее исчезнуть. Девочка вытаращила глаза.  
— Как вы меня нашли? — спросила она.  
— Один человек сфотографировал тебя на фестивале, — сказал Гарри. — Знаю, в это сложно поверить, но так уж вышло. Снимки попали мне в руки, и я решил проверить, что случилось. Ты помнишь, как пришла на фестиваль?  
— Когда были фейерверки? — спросила девочка, продолжая внимательно следить за невидимой рукой. Гарри пошевелил рукой — девочка улыбнулась.  
— Да, когда были фейерверки. Ты помнишь?  
— Тетя Дженнифер запретила мне туда идти, — она отвернулась.  
— Но тебе хотелось, да?  
— Очень! Я люблю фейерверки. Они такие красивые. Как будто...  
— ... как будто волшебные?  
— Да, как будто волшебные. Я очень хотела пойти.  
— Ты помнишь, как попала туда?  
— Нет, — она посмотрела в глаза Гарри, — нет, я не помню. Я хочу вспомнить, но не могу.  
— Ты помнишь, что было сегодня утром?  
— Она ударила меня! — девочка вскочила на ноги и отступила еще дальше от Гарри и тел. — Она меня ударила и сказала, чтобы я шла к себе и сидела там до вечера. Было больно!  
— Ясно, — Гарри стал подходить ближе, — как тебя зовут?  
— Элли, — девочка вытерла слезы. — Они мертвые, да?  
— Да, — серьезно кивнул Гарри.  
— Из-за меня?  
— Нет, — он помотал головой, — нет, не из-за тебя. Ты не виновата. Это мы не успели спасти их.  
— Вы меня арестуете, да?  
— Нет, Элли, я просто...  
— Гарри! — Симус забежал в комнату как раз в тот момент, когда Гарри протягивал девочке руку. Она испугалась и отступила в угол. Гарри почувствовал легкую тошноту, как будто рядом кто-то использовал мощное атакующее заклинание.  
— Отойди, Симус! Назад!  
— Гарри, там департамент...  
— Назад, Симус!  
Девочка начала растекаться. Ее кожа стала расползаться в разные стороны, открывая черноту, находящуюся внутри.  
— Элли, успокойся, — Гарри загородил девочку от Симуса и прохода, куда могли подойти другие волшебники. — Смотри на меня, я не причиню тебе зла. Я смогу тебя защитить. Ты мне веришь?  
Чернота растворилась в воздухе, Элли села в угол — ее трясло. Гарри подошел еще ближе, опустился на корточки и протянул ей руку во второй раз.  
— Пойдем, я отведу тебя в теплое место, ты поешь и выспишься. Хорошо?  
— Обещаете? — недоверчиво спросила Элли.  
— Обещаю, — он улыбнулся, — я всегда буду рядом.  
Она положила руку на его ладонь, а потом встала на ноги. Вдвоем они подошли к выходу из квартиры. Симус перегородил дорогу волшебникам в мантиях Министерства.  
— Мистер Поттер, эта операция выходит за пределы вашей...  
— Катитесь к черту! — он достал палочку и с помощью Щитовых чар отодвинул чиновников с дороги. Они принялись кричать, что он будет нести ответственность, но Симусу удалось успешно наложить чары немоты.  
— Кто это? — спросила Элли.  
— Не обращай на них внимания, это просто артисты.  
— Артисты?  
— Ты знаешь клоунов?  
— Да, они очень страшные.  
— Эти тоже не всегда веселые, но посмеяться над ними можно почти в любое время. Пойдем, я попрошу своих друзей открыть портал. Знаешь, что это такое?..

* * *

— Как обычно, Черныш, — сказала Гермиона, высыпая горсть кнатов на стойку.  
— Тебя там ждут, Герм, — бармен сгреб мелочь и налил ей огневиски.  
— Я знаю, — Гермиона покосилась на столик главы Аврората.  
Ей предстоял тяжелый разговор, поэтому огневиски она выпила залпом и попросила повторить.  
— За счет заведения, — сказал бармен, но она уже шла к Гарри и не стала ничего отвечать. Черныш давно за стойкой, привык ко всему, и когда надо — ведет себя тихо.  
— Ты знаешь, что я не могу удовлетворить твою просьбу?  
Гарри просверлил ее злым взглядом — это он умел с детства. Мальчик, который делил мир на добрых и злых.  
— Ты же не верила, что там обскур, я прав? — спросил Гарри.  
— Никто не верил, Гарри, — ответила она, — надо быть Грозным Глазом, чтобы поверить в такое, и ты постепенно превращаешься в него. Осталось только заменить ногу и глаз, чтобы картина была полной.  
— Грозный Глаз был великим аврором, Герм, — ответил Гарри, — я не против побыть им, пусть даже недолго. Лучше смотри почаще в зеркало, однажды на тебя оттуда посмотрит Амбридж.  
Гермиона подавила вспышку гнева и печально улыбнулась.  
— Гарри, есть определенные правила. Нельзя оставить девочку без внимания.  
— Элли, девочку зовут Элли, — напомнил Гарри, как будто она могла это забыть.  
— Все равно, Министр ни за что не...  
— Знаешь что, Герм, — Гарри налил себе огневиски из бутылки и выпил парой больших глотков, — я могу быть редкой сволочью.  
— Я десять лет наблюдаю, как ты с успехом показываешь это умение, — ответила она.  
— Нет, Герм, я не шучу. Я смотрел сквозь пальцы на ваши махинации с новыми законами, всю эту чушь про дополнительные проверки организаций, про учет существ магического происхождения. Ты любишь порядок — я понимаю это. Но в твоем порядке слишком много дыр, и ты не хочешь обращать на них внимания. Думаешь, если я буду делать все, что ты говоришь мне, этот мир станет лучше? Опомнись, ты уже не видишь разницы между розыгрышем и убийством. Эти люди мертвы, Герм, и как бы тебе не хотелось отвертеться, их кровь на наших руках. На твоих и моих.  
— Нет, Гарри, я...  
— Дослушай! — он выпил почти треть бутылки и говорил громче нужного. — Если бы ты показала мне снимки раньше, если бы я отправился сразу, без подготовки, эти люди были бы живы. Тогда комиссия смотрела бы на Элли другими глазами, и ты знаешь это. Мы с тобой не успели — это наша вина. И теперь ты хочешь протащить ее через все эти проверки, хотя знаешь, что она может сорваться в любой момент. Подумай о ней, Герм. Подумай о ней, а не о своей чертовой карьере! Я знаю, что ты метишь в Министры, но если ты пойдешь туда по трупам, на меня можешь не рассчитывать.  
Гермиона долго молчала, потом взяла бутылку, налила огневиски в рюмку Гарри и выпила залпом.  
— Ты всегда видел вокруг только врагов и союзников, Гарри. И тебе всегда казалось, что твои враги — полные мерзавцы, даже когда это было не так. Теперь ты считаешь своим врагом меня. Если бы ты не ставил мне палки в колеса, поверь, я никогда не поступила бы так. Джоанна, комиссии — мне это нравится не больше твоего. Но с тобой нельзя иначе, Гарри, как только я отпускаю поводок, ты начинаешь вести себя, как последний засранец. Ты связался с Пожирателями, Гарри! Ты, Избранный, Мальчик-который-выжил, как ты мог?  
— Это просто деньги, Герм, — Гарри расслабленно откинулся назад. — Деньги — не умышленное убийство.  
— Умышленное убийство? Ты что, хочешь обвинить меня в том, что я убила тех магглов?  
— Нет, Герм, — он вздохнул, — я напоминаю тебе, что есть разница между получением денег за мелкие услуги и полным пренебрежением безопасностью волшебника.  
— Гарри, этот разговор ни к чему не приведет, поэтому я предлагаю забыть обо всем. Элли пойдет в Хогвартс, я потяну за ниточки, за ней будут следить в школе и в приюте, ее не оставят без внимания, но она будет учиться. Тебя это устроит?  
Она ждала, пока он кивнет.  
— Нет, — Гарри мрачно улыбнулся.  
— Что значит «нет»?  
— «Нет» значит, что я тебя поймал, Герм. Ты заигралась, неужели неясно? Неужели ты до сих пор не видишь, что я поймал тебя?  
— О чем ты, Гарри?  
— Элли пойдет в Хогвартс — это правильно. Она же просто ребенок и не виновата в том, что мы с ней сделали. Но ей всего девять, верно? Маленькая девочка, которая жила в ужасных условиях. Магглорожденная-обскур. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы это попало в «Пророк»?  
— Ты не сделаешь этого.  
— Не сделаю? Почему? У меня нет никаких причин скрывать это от общественности. Заместитель министра Грейнджер намеренно укрывала факт использования магии незарегистрированным несовершеннолетним волшебником с целью провокации обскура. Думаю, Джоанна заинтересуется этим материалом.  
— Гарри, ты прекрасно знаешь что это неправда.  
— К сожалению, Герм, это правда. Фотографии были у тебя на руках. Да, ты не верила в их подлинность, а безумная семейка фотографа подлила масла в огонь, но снимки существовали.  
— Нет! — она не выдержала и хлопнула ладонью по столу. Негромкие разговоры за столами прервались. Случайные посетители потянулись к выходу, завсегдатаи напрягли слух — она заметила краем глаза, как одна волшебница опустила пониже старый выпуск «Придиры».  
— Нет?  
— Не было никаких снимков, Гарри. Мы подделали их. Была только история. История одного бродяги, который донимал нас черт знает сколько. Старое семейство, уважаемые волшебники, теперь он спился и вечно обращается в Министерство с какими-нибудь требованиями. У нас была эта история, и я решила, что это хороший повод выставить тебя идиотом. Фотографии — подделка. Это был один шанс на миллион, Гарри, вот почему я не пришла к тебе сразу.  
Гарри разглядывал ее так пристально, что ей стало неловко. Она не любила говорить с ним, особенно в последние годы. Он не умел приспосабливаться, вел себя, как будто был незаменим.  
— Мне нужен самый высокий допуск, Герм, — сказал он, наконец, — и твое обещание. Ты дашь мне слово, что никто из твоих людей не будет вмешиваться в мою работу. Даже если мне придет в голову заявиться к ним домой и лечь в кровать к их женам. Понятно? Ты будешь Министром — без проблем. Я не скажу ни слова. Но Аврорат ты не заберешь. Я не Рон, как видишь, меня не устраивает притворство. К тому же ты ужасная актриса. Выбора у тебя нет. Хочешь играть по-крупному, завтра выйдет материал в «Пророке». Мне надоело, что ты считаешь меня маленьким мальчиком.  
— Ты и есть маленький мальчик, — ответила она.  
— Ты согласна?  
— Ты же не заставишь меня давать Нерушимый обет? — Гермиона усмехнулась.  
— Обойдемся без этого, — Гарри налил огневиски в бокал и пододвинул к ней. — За лучшее будущее.  
Она подняла бокал, и он ударил по нему полупустой бутылкой. Когда звон рассеялся, в бар вернулся негромкий гомон завсегдатаев.  
— Мне жаль, Гарри, — сказала она, поставив на стол пустой бокал.  
— Мне тоже жаль, Герм, — он поставил недопитую бутылку. — А теперь проваливай, у нас много дел.  
Когда она выходила, завсегдатаи потянулись к его столу. Некоторые использовали оборотное зелье, но часть не стала утруждать себя, и она заметила лица Алисии и Джима. Неужели Гарри готов был пойти ва-банк? Напасть на нее? И какого черта ей захотелось рассказать ему о подделанных фотографиях?  
Она вспомнила полумрак бара, бутылку огневиски на столе Поттера.  
— Чертовы параноики, — ей стало смешно. В темноте Лютного переулка ее фигурка слилась с десятком других. В толпе было спокойно. Она отправилась к выходу, где ее ожидали Министр с десятком советников. Все прошло лучше, чем они рассчитывали. Гарри будет молчать. По крайней мере, сегодня. 

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976), там новости о ходе работы, иллюстрации, аудиоверсии, информация о публикациях на других ресурсах и многое другое.  
> Для болтовни о творчестве и не очень есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre  
> На канале telegram анонсы публикаций - https://t.me/xxxgierre  
> 


End file.
